buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman vs Cobalion
Superman vs Cobalion is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode 2: DC vs Pokemon! In order to be a successful member of a justice team, you need steel. But will it be Kryptonian or Pokemon standing tall? '' Fight '''ROUTE 13 - Pokemon Black and White 2' Coming face to face with the legendary Pokemon, Superman introduced himself. "I'm Superman. And I need to test your capabilities; to see if the Swords of Justice are being trained by a capable enough mentor." Cobalion nodded. "That is understandable Kal El. I assure you, the Swords of Justice are as good as any Justice League. Shall we begin?" Superman smiled. "Indeed. On your go!" FIGHT! The Pokemon immediately drew Sacred Sword and lunged at Superman, who reversed with his sheer strength alone. The Man of Steel lifted Cobalion into the air, and delivered several punches before axe handling him to the ground. Cobalion bounced off the floor, but recovered with Iron Head, catching Superman right in the chest. This knocked the alien down, and Cobalion sensed he had an advantage. He rushed in with another Sacred Sword, slashing Superman several times in the ribs before raking him with Metal Claws. Superman let out a huge torrent of Super Breath, pushing the Sword of Justice all the way back and into a tree. The Pokemon was stunned, but then Superman turned up the heat- literally- when he used Heat Vision to blast Cobalion through the forest. He flew after him, punching Cobalion in the face as hard as possible. Cobalion was knocked back into a rock, which stunned him momentarily. Superman used Heat Vision again, blasting Cobalion, but this time the Pokemon tried to reverse it with a Sacred Sword. His sword absorbed as much of the heat as possible before lunging at Superman. He stabbed the Man of Steel, but did very little damage in comparison. Cobalion realised he needed to boost some stats, so used Swords Dance to amplify his attack potential. He then connected with Close Combat while Superman came flying in. He dealt significant damage at the cost of defence. Superman used his breath to freeze Cobalion's feet in place. He then circled the Pokemon, hitting multiple Heat Visions and then even throwing a huge rock at the Sword of Justice. He took to attack badly, and was grabbed by the horns by Superman. Kal kicked him in the stomach before trying to spike him into the ground. Cobalion summoned his Sacred Sword into the chest of the Kryptonian. Superman released him, and Cobalion used his momentum to Iron Head Superman straight in the face. This dazed the alien, who fired off Heat Vision again. Cobalion blocked, deflecting the Heat Vision back onto Superman and knocking him against a wall. Cobalion then unleashed Close Combat again, knocking Superman for six and dropping him to his knees. KO! Cobalion was wounded badly, but offered a hoof to Superman who helped himself to his feet. "Your verdict, Superman?" he asked, bowing his head. Superman smiled. "I'm glad you proved yourself to me. The Justice League would be lucky to have you as allies." The pair then shook hands (or a hand and a hoof) before Superman flew off for Metropolis. Conclusion The winner is Cobalion!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs DC Comics Category:Pokemon vs DC Comics Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Animal vs Alien battles Category:Sword vs Fist Category:Fist vs Claw Category:Strength themed battle Category:Comic Books vs Video Game themed battle Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed Battle